Ron Weasley
|Variations = Hogwarts Robes Black Shirt Slytherin Robes, diguised as Crabbe Hogwarts Robes (New face, hair and design) Red Jumper with Black Pants Red Jumper with Reddish Brown Pants Microfigure |Accessories = Wand Broomstick |Years = 2002 - 2005 2007 2010 - 2011, 2018-2019 |Appearances = 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys 4705 Snape's Classroom 4706 Forbidden Corridor 4708 Hogwarts Express 4709 Hogwarts Castle 4722 Gryffindor House 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest 4728 Escape from Privet Drive 4730 The Chamber of Secrets 4735 Slytherin 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4758 Hogwarts Express 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople 5378 Hogwarts Castle 4738 Hagrid's Hut 4841 Hogwarts Express 10217 Diagon Alley (Future) LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 }} Ron Weasley is a Minifigure. He was first released in 2001, and has appeared in a large number of -themed sets, though not nearly as many as his best friend Harry. Description Ron's Minifigure has bright orange hair and is nearly always wearing a Hogwarts uniform with a Gryffindor badge. He has appeared in two out of the four Hogwarts sets from 2010 in (Diagon Alley) in 2011. He is also given a new hairpiece that was previously seen on Max, and a few Collectable Minifigures in different colors. In later versions he has a double sided headpiece; one side with his relaxed grin, the other with a scared look. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Ron is identical to his first variation from 2001, but with some minor alterations; his hair is recolored orange, his skin tone is changed from yellow to flesh-pink, and his robes are recolored dark-grey. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 In this game, Ron has both his sweeping hairpiece and his 2010 headpiece. His spells and abilities are: Wingardium Leviosa, Unknown Spell, Pigwidgeon, Diffindo, The Deluminator - which allows the absorption of lights and moving of them to other locations - Aguamenti, Expecto Patronum, and Reducto. Background Ronald Bilius Weasley is a pure-blood wizard, friend of Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna . He belongs to a family of nine with five brothers and one sister. His parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley. He also has many siblings, including Ginny, Fred, George Weasley, and Percy. He has a fear of spiders. After prominent Gryffindor Quidditch keeper Oliver Wood left Hogwarts, Ron replaced as the new Gryffindor Keeper. Ron began attending Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, and they became friends quickly. Later on, he became friends with Hermione Granger after saving her from a mountain troll. He was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Ron helps Harry with many adventures during the series. He also was one person to fight in the Ministry of Magic with pals (and sister) Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, in that same year he became closer to Luna and Neville, later best friends. He destroyed the locket Horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's sword in 1997. He married Hermione and had two children named Rose and Hugo in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. Appearances * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4735 Slytherin * 4738 Hagrid's Hut * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express * 10217 Diagon Alley * 71022 Harry Potter Series * 75953 Hogwarts and the Whomping Willow * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall * 75955 The Hogwarts Express * 75950 Aragog in the Forbidden Forest * 75947 Hagrid's Hut: Buckbeak’s Rescue * 75948 Hogwarts Clock Tower * 75964 LEGO Harry Potter Advent Calendar Other Physical Appearances * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 41621 Ron Weasley & Albus Dumbledore * 71043 Hogwarts Castle Video Game Appearances * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery of Variations Gallery Ron ron ron WEASLY.jpg|Ron as he appears in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 pic246E10129F36423F2C1D0D78A7535ABB.png|Ron Weasley (CG) MiniRon.png|Ron as a Microfigure (CG) 631934 20110607 790screen001.jpg|Ron as he appears in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ImagesCAJY3DAK.jpg|Ron with his wand broken IMG 0275.PNG|Ron's Spell Wheel in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Screen shot 2011-10-23 at 12.40.07 PM.png|Ron and Hermione in The Chamber Of Secrets z_244151ba.jpg|Ron with Griffindor's sword Hp034.jpg RWL1.png LEGO Ron.png Notes * The preliminary stock photo of 4738 Hagrid's Hut showed Ron with the hairpiece that is worn by Fred and George in 2011. *His head from the Yule Ball variant would once again be used as Gunther's head. See also * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures